About Game ( Full )
Эта статья на английском языке, русской версии пока не предусмотрено. Old times Madalin Stunt cars is One of the games in the series race on the network with friends, which does not exclude a single mode. 2014 - Madalin Games was released the game first part with 8 cars and no moderators/administrators members in it. 2014 - There were the first clan players 2015 - The developer did not make any changes to the game in this year. 2016 - Appeared administrators and moderators/testers of the game, first appeared rules of the game and fan-made stuff. 2016 - The second part of the game was released without moderators/administrators. 2016 - Clan players can be seen almost everywhere Now 2017 - The developer has added moderators and testers in a game once in both parts. Near future ? 2017 - Developer was released the game three part ? 2018 - Game stopped ? The chronology of events 2014 - Rhymer won Map 2 2014 - Inferno crew was created 2014 - There was a battle of teams in which the city was divided into several parts. 2015 - Old players left. Appeared colorful nicknames. 2015 - Administrators enter the game 2016 - Old clans/gangs were disbanded 2016-2017 (?) - The moderators start cleaning up the servers - Apocalypse, players lost his nicks. 2017 - Moderators control the game 2017 - The administrator added the rules of the game Gameplay The gameplay is very rich, you can try yourself in the role of a COP or as a racer. At your choice there are 3 police cars, 1 of which moderators and a great variety of racing cars. However, you can paint in black or white color your car and then you become the police of any state ( depending on the color of the car ). Clan You can create your own clan in-game and start to capture the city, make sure you've conquered the entire game. Of course, without friends and reliable vehicles you will be in difficulty. Also, the cities of criss-crossing police, try to avoid it if you don't want to get into the chase. To earn respect for your clan you should at least win 5 races and win the quarter. Crews The game has many teams which played many years and won for themselves a decent site, you need to beat them together with friends or to join them, although this is not the best choice. Racing modes There are several modes of play - Pursuit, where you can play as either a COP or as a racer. Moreover, the police can run through the city, if you're too much to drive on it. The most popular mode - race. Also there is a race to the bottom, where you can test your skills ramming and drifting. Don't forget about hitting blocks and entire card! To win of a leader, you need to comply with its requirements - to hold a certain number of races. If you are in the clan then all your race are summarized. Did we play with bots ? No, you're playing with real people from other countries. Every person is real. This game has no bots, except the leaders of the teams. For us who's watching ? Yes, it's the moderators of the game, they will watch your behavior on the server, not more. If you do something wrong, they will warn you, but they can also be banned. License The game, unfortunately, does not license the names of the machines, so we named them simple names. How i can see more about game ? If this page did not help you, you can find answers on our FAQ page.